Jormungand: The Manhunt of Koko Hekmatyar
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: After surviving a B-52 bombing run, Hex vow vengeance and continues to hunt down Koko Hekmatyar with the help of the most elite unit of the United States Navy SEALs, Night Nine and the team leader is an old friend of Daniel Florida who will not hesitate to kill them. When Koko finds out that Hex is still alive, she will go on an all out war against her. Co-Author is Wolf Actual
1. Return of the Witch

Walking into the Naval Special Warfare Command in Virginia Beach, Virginia, USA a SEAL Lieutenant with a name, Bailer who is a Caucasian American who stands at 6'3 with a muscular built, has deep hazel eyes, short red hair, a beard and is wearing a Navy SEAL AOR2 uniform was quickly met with a recovery mission. Nodding he took the file and started reading over it as he walked to the briefing room. Dropping his phone in the holder he entered the room, looking up to see he was the only one there so far.

" _Three agents in the mountains. Killed in a bombing run by a retrofitted B-52 bomber, owned by Koko Hekmatyar." Bailer read aloud to himself as he took the flash drive provided and plugged it into the computer. "Great... Now Terrorists have their own air forces."_

The sound of the door unlocking drew Bailer's attention away from the file as he watched his platoon file into the room, the two squad leaders taking their seats at the front of the table, closest to Jack..

" _Morning gents." Bailer said as he turned on the computer and TV that it was linked to to begin the briefing. "We're tasked with recovering the bodies of three CIA agents after their Op against Koko Hekmatyar went sideways."_

Some deep sighs were heard throughout the room. Each operator all had their least favorite ops, but everyone hated recovery operations equally. Bailer then spent the next couple of minutes explaining how the op went pear-shaped and where they would be searching for the remains.

" _Wait." Jordan interjected from his seat. "You're telling me, one of our fucking targets has fucking air support."_

" _We might find some hands maybe a leg or arm, but we ain't finding any bodies, Lt." James, the youngest Operator said after Jordan had finished._

" _We still have to find something to bury." Bailer said looking over his team. "It's what you guys would want in their situation."_

With that final word everyone agreed in the grand scheme. After the briefing the SEALs left the room to go to their cage and grab their gear before boarding the waiting C-17 to to take them to the drop zone over the area where the remains are believed to be. Once airborne the SEALs went about their pre jump checks, ensuring their parachutes were ready and that the oxygen masks were functioning properly.

* * *

Hours later, the C-17 is now flying above the Czech Republic. As soon as the red light came on the SEALs got up from their seats, putting on their gear and securing their weapons to their body. As the ramp started to open the SEALs did their final checks of their gear.

" _Thirty seconds." Bailer yelled before checking to ensure his oxygen mask was firmly secure._

Staring out the ramp at the night sky the SEALs waited for the light to turn green. Hearing the buzz and seeing the light turn green the SEALs started to jump from the C-17, waiting a few seconds before pulling the ripcord of their parachutes. Grouping up the SEALs floated down to the ground and regrouped before patrolling to the last known location. Walking up to the site they could smell the burnt flesh from the fireball that occured with the explosion and saw the craters made from the bombs as they looked over the site through the green hue of their night vision goggles.

" _Shit man...you really think we'll find any survivors?" Asked a SEAL._

" _No man...that's impossible. This place is destroyed." Said another SEAL._

" _Just find any traces you can. I'm gonna head inside the cave." Said Bailer_

Turning on the flashlight mounted on his rifle and flipping up his NVGs Bailer navigated through the cave looking to see if the CIA agents had left anything in there. Looking down he noticed bloody bandages and knelt down to examine them. Seeing that the blood was relatively fresh he continued deeper into the cave.

" _USA Friendly coming in." Bailer called out as he ventured deeper._

Hearing movement to his right Bailer quickly snapped to that side. Aiming his rifle at the source of the sound, shining the light on the sound he saw a woman with blood stained bandages on her face.

" _Holy shit…" The woman said quietly as she lowered her hand from the light. "I'm happy to see you."_

" _Come on." Bailer said taking her and leading her out of the cave._

" _Holy shit… Corpsman!" Michael yelled seeing Bailer bring the woman out from the cave._

Matthew, one of the team's corpsmen ran over as Bailer gently set her down. Leaving Matthew to do what he does best Bailer went to call for extraction.

" _TOC this is Alpha one. We have found one survivor and she seems to be in stable condition."_ Bailer said looking back at he to see Matthew carefully taking off the bandages from her face. " _Requesting extraction."_

" _Roger that Alpha One. Night Stalkers will be inbound from a training exercise with German KSK. ETA twenty mikes." The CIA Agent at the TOC replied._

While Matthew tended to the woman the other SEALs went about collecting what survived the blast. Putting what the found into body bags and laying the bags out.

" _We'll get revenge…" Nicholas stated before standing up and walking over to a group of SEALs._

Soon the uneasy quiet was broken by the sound of several Black Hawk Helicopters flying low and landing in the nearby clearing. Several SEALs went to pick up the body bags while Bailer went to go talk with the leading KSK Operator.

" _Sorry to drag you from training." Bailer told the KSK Operator with a small chuckle, while the SEALs started loading onto the Blackhawks._

" _You'll just buy us drinks when we get home." The KSK Operator laughed before patting Bailer's shoulder and the two got on board the helo._

Sitting with his legs hanging out the door of the helicopter Bailer stared out at the craters as the helicopter lifted off the ground and into the sky to head back into German airspace. Watching the trees below him he thought about how his team's life was about to be much different. After getting dropped at Ramstein Air Force Base the SEALs got off the helicopters, taking off their gear and putting them into their cases. Seeing the woman walking over to the C-17 Bailer went over to her and pulled her aside from the others.

" _Koko's going to pay, I can assure you of that." Bailer told her as he reassuringly patted her shoulder._

" _You're not going after her without me!" The woman argued passionately._

" _How about your name first."_

" _Hex. And yours'?"_

" _I'm Lieutenant Jack Bailer, but I'm known as Wolf."_

Hours later the SEALs walked back into their cages, dropping their gear off before going their separate ways for the night. Bailer on the other hand had to stay to debrief Hex. Walking into the briefing room, that he was in no more than twenty four hours ago, sitting down in a seat with Hex across from him.

" _So Hex, I want you to go over what happened up in the mountains up until the point we found you." Bailer said opening a notebook and taking out a pen._

Hex sighed and rubbed her face thinking back to everything that had happened to her in the past couple days. After the operation to kill one of Koko's guards went sideways Hex and two of her agents found themselves hiding in the mountains of the Czech Republic. Blinded in her right eye she was sitting inside of a cave when the two agents had come back after raiding a nearby town for supplies to hold out for rescue. Then the undeniable sound of a B-52 flying over head was heard, drawing them from the cave, looking up to see the bomber flying overhead. Thinking they were about to be saved they were swept with feelings of joy before hearing the distinct sound of bombs falling towards them.

" _Huh...guessed I really pissed you off." Said Hex with a smile on her face and the putting a pistol to her head. "See you in Hell Koko."_

Hex then pulls the trigger but only to hear a loud click as her pistol jammed. At the same moment one of the agents pushed her towards the cave as one bomb landed, the shockwave throwing her further into the cave and into the cave wall, knocking her unconscious and the dust smoke starts to cover the entire area where the the bombs were dropped.

" _Then I woke up to the sounds of people talking outside the cave I was in and you found me." She stated looking down at her hands and now looking directly to Bailer's eyes. "Now…you're going to help me kill all of them."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141. This story is like a special movie of my version of Jormungand where this takes place in 2013...after Jonah left Koko and working for Kasper. Co-author of this story is a friend from Wattpad, Wolf_Actual. He's also a fan of Jormungand. The OCs of Night Nine belongs to him. I hope you're enjoying this story and Mercenary Joins HCLI so far. Next Chapter will be out soon, PEACE.**


	2. The Witch and Night-Nine

**01:30 AM**

 **March 29, 2013**

 **Gulf of Somalia**

Staring through the green hue of his four-tube night vision goggles, the SEALs watched as the last of the lights in the lone home of their target turned off. The SEALs are wearing black BDUs and AOR-1 combat gear and helmet and are carrying suppressed HK416s and FN SCARs.

"' _Neptune Actual', this is 'Atlantis'." A CIA Agent said over the radio as they watched a thermal drone feed of the raid. "You are cleared to assault the target."_

Smirking SEAL Team Commander, Lieutenant Commander **Jack 'Wolf' Bailer** pointed to the house, indicating to his team to assault the house. Quietly a small group of US Navy SEALs converged on the house, only the soft crunching of the sand under their shoes being faintly heard. Reaching the door, the pointman SEAL reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, feeling it lock in place.

" _Going Mechanical." The SEAL whispered before a SEAL moved to the front of the stack, bringing with him a halligan tool while the pointman SEAL took out an extendable sledge hammer._

The SEAL jammed the hook in between the door and the door frame followed a SEAL hitting it further in with the sledge hammer. Pulling the halligan tool towards himself, the door broke open with a loud crack before the SEALs started moving into the house. Looking through the door of a room, Jack saw a man step out with an AK-47 in his hands, at a low ready, and shot him twice in the chest and once in the head. As the body dropped to the floor he heard the sounds of a struggle happening in the next room over and ran over to see two SEALs wrestling a man to the ground before one SEAL kicked the man in the head, knocking him out. A SEAL then takes a good look at the man's face and found out that it's the SEAL's target.

" _Jackpot." The SEAL said into the radio looking up at Jack as a SEAL put zip-ties on the man's wrists and another put a bag over his head._

Looping their arms through the man's arms they lifted him and started dragging him out of the building as the sound of Blackhawk helicopters grew in the distance. Loading onto the helicopters Jack stared out at the house as they lifted into the sky and started flying off.

* * *

 **02:57 AM**

 **April 3, 2013**

 **CIA Black site, East Africa**

Walking through the Black site is the Witch herself, CIA Paramilitary Operation Officer **Hex** , the agent who is still desperate to take down Koko Hekmatyar, arms dealer of HCLI. Her hair grew longer and is now wearing a black eye patch over her right eye due to her previous battle a year ago. Stopping at the door of a large red container, she opened the door and Hex walks into the room and sat in the chair across from the man. The man's face is wet and is trying to keep his breathing in a good pace as he has been water boarded by two of Hex's paramilitary operatives in the container.

" _We went through a lot of trouble to bring you here, Hakeem." Hex stated calmly as she placed a laptop onto the table. "Let's hope for the both of us that it was a worthwhile endeavor."_

The man named Hakeem remained silenced as he had nothing to say to Hex. Hex still continues to speaks to him.

" _We seen the weapons that you and your militia had. M16s...M14s...M79s and shit even M60s. Really good guns. Basically weapons used in the Vietnam war by the US. You and your fighters manage to raid many military posts...and even got close to taking over a US Embassy which grabbed our attention. The point is that you bought those weapons from an arms dealer...and I want a name."_

" _I-I do not know who you are talking about." Said Hakeem._

" _Hakeem...last chance...give me what I want...or I'll just force you to talk."_

Hakeem then looks away and gives Hex the silent treatment again. Hex gives a sigh and starts to open up and turn on the laptop.

" _Look." Said Hex._

When Hakeem turn to the laptop screen, he became shock to see a familiar house from a video feed of a drone.

" _That's your cousin, Terwase in Somalia." Hex explained. "You put him there and had the pirates to protect him from the South African Government...it's a shame what will happen to him if you don't tell me what I want."_

" _Y-You're bluffing...you're bluffing!" Said Hakeem. "You can't do this! You're an American! You have too many rules!"_

" _Actually where I work, I can do whatever the fuck I want." Said Hex and then got out her radio and made a call. "'Reaper' you're green light to execute target."_

" _Copy that. Executing target." Said the man on the other line of the radio._

After Hex made the call, Hakeem turns away as he doesn't want to see the death of his cousin.

" _No, no, no." Said Hex as she grabbed a hold of the client. "You're going to watch."_

Hex forced the man to watch the video feed as she grabbed a hold of his head and face it to the screen. The screen then shows a missile hits the house and explodes. Hakeem then starts crying and screaming. Hex then lets of Hakeem and watch him as he starts kicking and screaming to get out of his chained cuffs.

" _Nasiib daro! Dhibaato, saxaabi!_ _ **(DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, WITCH!)**_ " _Hakeem yelled._

Hex then goes to the laptop and changed to another video cam. Hakeem turns to the laptop and noticed the video is showing a compound that is very familiar to him...and knows who lives there.

" _Your wife and children are next, Hakeem." Said Hex. "And then the next family that you can't live without."_

" _No, no, no, no, no, please don't hurt them!" Hakeem begged as he turned to look at Hex with tears in his eyes. "I tell you whatever you want!"_

" _Then tell me Hakeem...who sold you the weapons?"_

" _K-k-Koko Hekmatyar…the white girl! She sold me the weapons! Last week!"_

Nodding Hex shut the laptop and have her men unlocked him from his shackles, keeping his wrists bound and a bag over his head, she then lead him to a waiting van and loaded him into the back and got in herself before driving off to a desolate area in the desert. She then got out of the van, dragging Hakeem out and throwing him into the ground in front of her and his bag removed from his head.

" _W-what now?" Hakeem asked_

As soon Hakeem turned to face Hex, he see her draw out her pistol and the flash from the muzzle. Hakeem's body slumped over as blood leaked from the exit wound in the back of his head, pooling in the sand.

" _Start burying him." Hex ordered as she holster her pistol._

" _Yes ma'am." Said the two CIA SAD/SOG operators together._

Later, Hex and her men returned back to the black site. They got out of their van and Hex starts to walk off and meet up with her companion, Wolf.

" _Did he give you something?" Jack questioned._

" _He said enough." Hex answered. "Need to have a word with my superiors if we want to hunt down, Hekmatyar. Good work capturing that asshole."_

" _No problem, ma'am."_

Hex then gives out a small giggle as Jack said something funny.

" _No need for the ma'am shit. We're friends aren't we?"_

" _Force of habit." Jack replied._

The two have their little laugh for a sec as the two walk together.

* * *

Hours later, Hex is now at in a US embassy leaving a room and dressed professionally as she is wearing a black business suit. Most likely coming from a meeting to discuss about an operation to hunt down Koko Hekmatyar again. Suddenly...she came across and old and former friend...Chief of the Europe Division of the CIA's National Clandestine Service **George Black**...also known as ' **Bookman** '.

" _Hex…" Bookman greeted_

" _Black..." Hex greets back._

" _Been a long time."_

" _It has. What brings you here?"_

For a moment of silence, hex figures out why Bookman is here which made Hex laugh a bit.

" _Wow...you still not going to let me do my job."_

" _Hex you have to let go of your obsession with Hekymantar." Bookman sighed as he looked down to her. "You know what happened the last several times you tried to go after her."_

" _This isn't something I can just let go." Hex growled as she stared at Bookhart, clenching her fists. "You have no idea how many crimes she'd done...especially how many of my men she killed."_

" _You know that I can ruin your career from the rumors I've heard about you." Bookhart threatened as he crossed his arms. "Executing our prisoners."_

Hex then walks up to Black as she giving him a death glare.

" _Careful what you say, sir...lets not forget that you've been helping that terrorist and got my entire team killed."_

Hex was right. Bookman helped Koko escape from Hex's men and gave their positions away.

" _Best for you to just stay the fuck out of my way."_

Hex then walks off leaving her former mentor and friend behind. As Bookman watches his former right hand walks off, he feels that this might be the last time he'll see her...Hex might kill another member of Koko's bodyguard and Koko will bring her wrath far more worse than a airstrike.

* * *

Returning back to the Blacksite, Hex got out of her van and came across with SEAL Team Leader 'Wolf' for news.

" _What's the word?" Jack asked. "Do we have the green light to hunt Koko?"_

" _We have it." Hex said with a small smirk._

" _Well you might as well meet the whole team since we'll be working together much more often."_

The two then starts to walk off together to meet with Jack's platoons. Opening a door the two came into a large room of one of the buildings of the Blacksite where SEALs are milling about, some playing video games, cleaning rifles, or on _Skype_ calls with their families back home.

" _Here's Alpha and Bravo Platoon." Jack said as he gestured to the right of the room. "Alpha were with me capturing the HVT for you."_

Jack then starts to shout out to everyone in the room.

" _Hey gents, gather around!"_

The SEALs in the room stopped what they are doing and gathered around Hex and their commanding officer and Jack starts to introduce the team to Hex.

" _Going around Alpha Team, here is Senior Chief_ _ **Michael 'Crusher' Hall**_ _, team leader of Alpha Platoon_ , _**Ray 'Reaper' Johnson**_ _, Alpha's sniper._ _ **Richard 'Thunder' Brooks**_ _, Alpha's LMG Gunner._ _ **James 'Mayhem' Miller**_ _, Alpha's K-9 handler._ _ **John 'Viking' Bake**_ _r, Alpha's Corpsman. And these are_ _ **Joseph 'Vandal' Price**_ _,_ _ **Andrew 'Mustang' Hall**_ _, and_ _ **Nicholas 'Jackal' Carter**_ _, the assaulters of Alpha team."_

Jack then turns to the next team to introduce.

" _Over here is Bravo Team." Jack said looking over to the SEALs of Bravo team. "This_ _ **Sean 'Aztec' Peterson**_ _, Bravo's Team leader,_ _ **Jordan 'Weatherman' Coleman**_ _, Bravo's LMG Gunner._ _ **Alex 'Hawk' Tuner**_ _, Bravo's sniper._ _ **Matthew 'Apollo' Clark**_ _, Bravo's Corpsman and finally_ _ **Jonathan 'Joker' Gray**_ _,_ _ **Russell 'Eagle' Watson**_ _,_ _ **Anthony 'Wolverine' Moore**_ _, and_ _ **Jason 'Badger' Smith**_ _, Bravo's assaulters."_

Hex gives all the SEALs a nod as the team did the same.

" _This is Langleys finest, Agent Hex." Said Jack. "All of you might remembered her when we rescued her in Europe. For now on we're taking orders for her."_

" _Nice to meet you all." Said Hex. "Since you all are here...I need to inform you that we have a green light on the hunt of Koko Hekmatyar."_

The team cheers as they're happy to hear the news. Most likely the team were glad that they're finally going to hunt down Koko Hekmatyar.

" _I would like to apologize for taking so long for me to get this situated but we're finally got the green light for the kill/capture of Koko Hekmatyar...we all know that she's not you regular type arms dealer and her bodyguards are very dangerous. HCLI like to recruit guys who are either ex-military, cops or criminals with unique type of skills."_

" _What about the rest of HCLI?" Asked Reaper who is a 6 foot, thirty year old Caucasian man with brown buzzcut and a beard. "Like the bitch's brother and father?"_

" _We'll get them last." Hex answered. "Koko is the main one causing trouble around Europe and Africa. Our case officers will try to locate them and once they popped up in our radar...we're going after Koko hard."_


	3. Koko

**06:12 AM**

 **March 28, 2013**

 **Nizhny Novgorod, Russia**

In the hotel, are where the arms dealer, **Koko Hekmatyar** and her bodyguard are staying to rest until they're meeting starts. In a room of the hotel lives former early Marine Raider, **Daniel 'Devil-Dog' Florida** and former Finnish Rapid Deployment Force officer, **Sofia 'Valmet' Valmer**. Daniel is in bed cuddled behind his lover with his arms wrapped around her. The two lovers seem different as Daniel hair grew a bit and his facial hair grew a bit thicker and Valmet hair grew back longer. Both of them are barely wearing clothes as Daniel is only wearing his black boxers and Valmet is only wearing her black panties. The two were sleeping until they starts to wake up slow. As Daniel was the first to wake up, he starts kissing Valmet's neck which made her giggle and softly moan in pleasure.

" _Morning." Valmet said quietly as she shifted in place._

" _Morning yourself. How'd you sleep?" Daniel asked Valmet as he pulled her a little closer to him._

" _Better than usual."_

" _That's good."_

" _What time is it?"_

Daniel turns to the alarm clock and see the time and realized what it is.

" _6:12." Daniel answered._

" _We need to get up then." Said Valmet as she starts to get up off the bed._

" _Awww…"_

" _Come on, Daniel. We have to get up. We have work."_

As Valmet starts to walk off to the bathroom to take a show, Daniel gives out a deep sigh as he thought he was going to have a day off after the event that happened yesterday. In Koko's room, she was getting up. Groaning slightly she dragged herself to the shower and started to shower. Ever since Jonah had left, she found it more difficult to get along with her day, but hid it well. Letting the warm water run down her body she relaxed enjoying the feeling and then started to wash her body. After rising off she stepped out of the shower, dried off and then went to get dressed. After getting dress she walked out into the hall to see Koko's long time bodyguard and ex-Delta Force **Lehmbrick** , former GSG-9 sniper **Lutz** , and former Philippine Army Artilleryman **Mao** standing in a gaggle and talking to each other.

" _Hey Koko." Lehm said with a small smirk as he took out a pack of cigarettes._

" _Lehm, Lutz, Mao, how are you guys?" Koko asked walking up to the group to talk to them._

" _We're fine." Lutz answered._

Later former Japanese **Akihiko Tojo** , ex- mafia driver **Ugo** , and ex-US Army EOD and Delta Force **William 'Wiley' Nelson** arrived to join Koko.

" _Morning everyone." Koko said looking at everyone noticing two were missing. "Where's Daniel and Valmet?"_

" _We're here."_

Walking up to the team are Daniel and Valmet fully dressed as Daniel is wearing his long sleeve button down shirt, blue jeans and black shoes and Valmet is wearing her black tank top, blue jeans and sneakers. Koko nodded slightly and turned around, walking off and down to the lobby. From there the group went to their waiting and armored Range Rover SUVs and got in driving off. As the team were driving off in their SUVs, the team starts to strap up as they put on their tactical holsters that hold their SIG-Sauer pistols.

" _Thought we were having a day off today?" Asked Daniel as he checks is pistol._

" _A low level gang leader contacted me for a meet to pay for that deal days ago." Koko said looking back to Daniel. "We're meeting them at a restaurant in the countryside."_

" _You trust them?"_

" _Not really and besides I have you guys by my side."_

" _Yeah Daniel you been with us like almost two years and you forgot that you're the princess's bodyguard?" Said Tojo._

" _Yeah well seeing Jonah all of a sudden jump ship and run put me on edge a bit, but I hope he's doing alright. Haven't heard from him...don't even-"_

Daniel makes a pause that he realized that Koko's in the SUV and know that he have to stop so that he won't upset her.

" _Nevermind...forget what I said...let's just stay focused on the meeting with the buyers."_

" _Yeah… that would be for the best." Koko scoffed, clearly upset at the mention of Jonah._

Later the team made their way to a restaurant which is closed but the ones in there are a bunch of Russian gangsters only carrying pistols and one of them are carrying a Double-Barreled Shotgun. The Russian gangster leader is a tall bald man with blue eyes and has a devil head tattoo on his neck, wearing a tank top that exposed many tattoos on both of his arms and blue jeans and sneakers and has a makarov tucked down in front of his pants.

" _Ah Miss Hekmatyar glad to see you here." Said leader._

" _Lets gets this over with because we were trying to enjoy our day." Said Koko._

" _ **Да**_ _,_ _ **да**_ _of course."_

One of the Russian gangsters walks up to Koko and handed her a briefcase which should be payment for the guns that the gangsters bought from Koko. When Koko opens the briefcase and the team looks inside and they now know that these low life gangsters have set their own deathwish.

" _You stupid fuck." Koko whispered._

The gangsters starts to wonder why Koko and her team were getting uptight as they were staring them down.

" _What?" Asked the gang leader. "Why's everyone mad for?"_

" _Did I ask...for bags of powder...or did I ask for money?!" Asked Koko as she dropped the cocaine bag to the ground._

" _You will make more selling cocaine than I can give you in cash right now." The gang leader said insulted as he watched the bag drop to the ground._

Koko started into the gang leader's eyes before nodding slightly. Once he saw the signal Lehm drew his gun, shooting the gang leader in the chest before the rest of Koko's bodyguards followed suit. The bodyguards manage to quickly draw out their pistols and dropped every single gangsters in the room before they could shoot back. After every gangsters in the room are dead and even have to double-tap the bodies to be sure that they're dead, the team have to make sure that there are no one in the building. Daniel, Valmet and Lehm even have to look outside to make sure that there are not anymore of the gangsters. After everything is cleared, Koko starts to mentioned that the gang leader is still alive but bleeding out from his wound and choking on his own blood. Koko then grabs Daniel's pistol and finished the gang leader off by emptying the entire mag into him.

" _Cash only dumbass." Koko said quietly before handing Daniel his pistol back and begin to give the team new orders. "Torch the bodies...including the restaurant."  
_ Gathering the bodies and then douseing them in gasoline and then making a trail of gas throughout the restaurant to ensure the whole building would ignite. Once outside Lehm placed the empty gas can in the trunk of the car and turned to Koko handing her his lighter.

" _I'll let you do the honors princess." Lehm said with a small smirk on his face._

Koko takes the lighter and without any hesitations lit the lighter and set it to the trail of gas. Watching the flame race up the trail of gas and then as the building quickly became engulfed in flames. Watching the building burn Koko thought to herself about Jonah before turning around and getting back into the car.

" _Come on, let's enjoy the rest of our day off."_

* * *

Once back at the hotel, Koko and her guards went back up to their rooms to unwind from their day. Locking the door behind her Koko sat down on the bed before rubbing her face as she laid on the bed grabbing a pillow, which she then put over her face to muffle her screams. After roughly screaming for thirty some seconds she stopped hearing a knock on her hotel room door. Walking over she opened the door to see Lehm standing there.

" _Got a minute princess?" Lehm asked to which Koko nodded and let him inside the room._

" _What is it Lehm?" Koko asked, wondering why he would be knocking on her door._

" _I'm sure you're thinking of Jonah." Lehm said sitting down in a chair in her room. "I can tell based on how you've been acting lately."_

" _Really?" Asked Koko a bit annoyed. "How have I been acting?"_

" _You're less compassionate, more hostile." Lehm said leaning forward in his chair. "Especially when you took Daniel's pistol and then emptied an entire mag into the gang leader."_

" _He gave us drugs when we don't do drugs. He was wasting our day off."_

" _Yes he gave us drugs, but I have never seen you empty a whole damn mag into someone."_

"I'll be fine, Lehm." Said Koko as she sighed in annoyance and looking away.

" _It's not healthy seeing you like this, Koko." Said Lehm. "And if you really want me to believe that you're fine...at least have a walk in the park with Daniel."_

Koko then takes a deep sigh and looks back at Lehm to answer.

* * *

Later, Daniel and Koko are out in the park of the city. The two were walking on the sidewalk looking around and noticed how beautiful the park is.

" _Seems calm today." Koko said sighing as she reached behind her stretching as the two walked through the park._

" _Yeah…" Daniel said looking over at Koko and notice to see Koko still angry which he had to get to the point. "Listen Koko...I'm sorry about earlier...it was wrong for me to bring up Jonah."_

" _Then why did you?"_

" _Never meant to. Things really felt...strange. Especially when you changed. I'm worried about you...we're all worried about you."_

" _There's nothing to be worried about."_

" _Yes there is, Koko." Daniel said stopping and looking Koko in the eyes. "We need you to have your head, we need you on top of your game...we also need you to smile again."_

Koko usual have her smile all the time but since Jonah's gone...it just went away. Daniel then thought of a idea that may make Koko smile again. He started to make a with large begging eyes similar to those of a begging puppy and even had to whimper as one. While looking at Daniel's face, Koko starts to burst out laughing. Daniel changes back to smile that he finally made Koko laugh and smile again.

" _OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Said Koko as she tries to stop laughing._

" _Ok but please don't tell the others what I just did." Said Daniel with a nervou_

" _But it's so cute!"_

" _Please Koko? I only did it to make you smile again."_

Koko then starts to remember the times she was reminded to never stop smiling no matter what.

" _Alright." Said Koko as she smiles at Daniel. "I'll try to smile more...hope you do more of that puppy look, Devil-Dog."_

" _Yeah, yeah but it won't be in front of the team."_

" _Hey Daniel...thanks."_

Koko then starts to hug on Daniel's arm as she smile once again and continues to enjoy their time in the park.


	4. The Hunt Begins

Few days later, Koko and her team are gathered around in the Koko's room as she has a meeting of a new job. Koko has seen to have changed as she is back to her normal happy mood.

" _Alright team looks like we're heading to Moscow because we have a client." Said Koko._

" _Who's the client?" Tojo asked._

" _Hotel Moscow."_

" _Hotel Moscow?" Lutz questioned as he including some of the other bodyguards does not know who they are._

" _Russian mob who were in Russian military either Airborne, Spetsnaz or even the Russian version of the CIA." Daniel explained. "Those were the guys I used to work for them when I was a mercenary."_

" _So what's the hardware we're transporting?" Lehm asked as he lit a cigarette._

" _They're looking to buy some new and improved AK rifles as well as some anti-tank and air weaponry." Koko said as she leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face. "Were meeting at a restaurant in Moscow to negotiate a deal as well as talk about terms so they can test out the weaponry."_

" _Sounds like it should be a good paying deal."_

" _We'll be meeting them in a couple of days which give us enough time to go over security plans."_

* * *

 **04:26 PM**

 **April 4, 2013**

 **Blacksite, East Africa**

Night-Nine were continues to spend their time around the Blacksite until further noticed on the location of Koko Hekmatyar's meeting. Some of the SEALs weren't sure about working for the CIA Paramilitary Division as their history was less than honorable. Most CIA operatives that Night-Nine worked with they had they left the SEALs for dead or have them take a suicide mission. In a barrack, Wolf is in his room on his bed staring at the ceiling as he was bored and mostly eagered to get into action...especially eager to go back hunting that arms dealing terrorist, Koko Hekmatyar. Suddenly Wolf came back to his senses when he heard knocks from his door and heard a familiar voice from the outside of his room calling his name.

" _Wolf?"_

Wolf got up from his bed and walks up to the door and when he opens it, he see Neptune Alpha Team Leader, 'Crusher' standing on the other side from his room.

" _Sorry boss, got a minute." Michael apologized as it is rude to disturb his commanding officer._

" _Eh it's fine. I wasn't asleep." Said Wolf. "Need something?"_

" _Just curious about our partners from Langley...what do you know about that CIA chick?"_

" _She's on our side." Wolf answered. "What else is there to know?"_

" _I know, I know… It's just the rumors we've heard about her and we just want to know what we're getting into."_

" _Listen if anything comes up that you need to know, I'll tell you guys. We've always had each others backs, from the beginning."_

" _I know, Wolf…"_

"Listen brother, I would never make a decision that would put us into serious danger, plus we know what to expect with Koko since Comanche went after them in Cuba."

"Right, well I'm gonna get back to packing my gear." Michael stated walking out, past Hex.

When Hex arrived she gives out a questionable look on her face as she's curious about Wolf and 'Crusher'.

" _What was that all about?" Hex asked._

" _Eh just my team having some concerns working for outsiders...especially for Spooks."_

" _Understandable, not many agents in my field are that honorable. Including the PMC team I had."_

" _Well… I can feel that you're different from them. You want to take down Koko just as bad as I do."_

" _Yeah… she needs to rot in a prison."_

" _So is there something you came here to talk about?" Jack asked as he sat down on the cot he has set up._

" _Y-yeah… lately after looking at some things I think that-" Hex said before being cut off by a CIA agent knocking on the door before walking into the room_

" _Hey boss!"_

Hex and Wolf turned and noticed a young CIA case officer walks over to the two to speak with Hex as he had news for her.

" _We found her."_

" _Where?" Hex asked._

" _Russia to be exact. She's meeting with the boss of Hotel Moscow for a weapons deal."_

" _Okay. Let's draw up a plan to go hit Koko."_

" _I'll get the boys while you guys set up." Said Jack as he walks off leaving Hex and the other CIA agent alone._

" _Oh Wolf."_

" _Yeah?"_

Hex tries to say something to Jack but no words came out as she starts to change her mind to focus on the mission.

" _Nevermind."_

" _Alright." Jack said with a shrug._

Wolf continues walking out to go gather his team for a briefing about Koko.

Later, SEALs and CIA paramilitary are all gathered around in a briefing room and Hex and Lieutenant Wolf stood behind the table and in front of the board.

" _We manage to track down our target as she has a meeting with a Sofiya Pavlovena or Balalaika as she is know as." Hex stated pulling up a photo of Balalaika who is a middle aged woman with healed scars, fading blonde hair and blue eyes and her appearance still looks as she is still younger. "She is ex-Soviet Union Red Army Spetsnaz who is now running Hotel Moscow and have Russia under control but we're not here for her...we're here for Koko Hekmatyar. They will be meeting in a restaurant for a weapons deal."_

" _We will have two operators inside the building to confirm the presence of the target and a hit team waiting in a car nearby." Wolf said pulling up a picture of an overhead drone shot of the restaurant and surrounding streets._

" _Koko's bodyguards are made up of former military, law enforcement and one a mobster, they're profiles are on the board over there." Hex stated pointing over to the board. "You're cleared to smoke any of the guards and even Koko because this is a Kill/Capture mission."_

" _Remember we're not supposed to be here, if you hear any hint of police responding once the shooting starts you get the fuck out of there." Wolf said pulling up a photo of the recorded times police patrolled through the area that was gathered over the last several weeks. "Unless the President tells us to start World War Three were not going to."_

While looking at the board of their targets, one of the bodyguards looked quite familiar to few of the SEALs of Alpha team...and Wolf.

" _Holy shit…is that." Alpha Team Leader questioned._

" _Yeah…" Wolf answered for the team leader. "That is Daniel Edward Florida...ex-Recon Marine who was one of the first members to be part of Raiders for a CIA Operation. Do not hesitate to take him out. He's no longer a marine. He is a terrorist since he decided to work for Koko Hekmatyar. Everyone pack up. We're wheels up at 30 mikes"_

The SEALs starts to leave the room to go pack up for their deployment in Russia. Most of the SEALs and even Wolf knows Daniel which make Hex curious as she come up to Wolf.

" _You ok?" Hex asked._

" _I'm fine…" Said Wolf. "Me and Florida... we did some ops together and now he's working for a fucking terrorist...But Doesn't matter, he's going in the ground."_

" _I trust you."_

Wolf just gives a haft grin to Hex and Hex did the same. Wolf then walks off to get packed up leaving Hex alone as she stares at the picture of Koko Hekmatyar...her rival that she swore to take down.

" _Let's see how good you are this time, Hekmatyar."_

* * *

 **07:40 PM**

 **April 11, 2013**

 **Moscow, Russia**

Koko have already arrived to Moscow from Nizhny Novgorod and are driving through the streets in a SUV and the only ones in it is Ugo who is driving, Lehm riding shotgun, Koko is sitting in the back between Valmet and Daniel. Koko and her bodyguards are dressed in black suits. Daniel was in his own world as he looks through the side window as he watches the night time street of Moscow. He starts to remember the time he came to Moscow...working for Hotel Moscow when he was a mercenary...and last year rescuing his sister, Schokolade from the Colombian cartel. Later, Night-Nine SEALs Alpha team members, 'Vandal' and 'Jackal' are already in the restaurant as their teammates 'Crusher', 'Mustang' and 'Viking' waiting in a SUV parked in a parking lot nearby the restaurant ready to rush in for the hit and in civilian clothes but with tactical vests and armed with suppressed MK16s. As they're waiting in their vehicles, they see a Nizhny Novgorod pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant and coming out from it is their target, Koko and her bodyguards.

" _Target approaching the building now… several guards with her." Said Carter while watching Koko and her bodyguards enters the restaurant._

" _Roger." Jack on comms._

Back with 'Mustang' and 'Vandal', the two were still keeping their roles as tourists who wants to enjoy their time in a Russian restaurant.

" _You know if the food's any good here?" Andrew asked as he looked over a menu._

" _Ehh...this is Russia so it'll probably be soaked in vodka." Joseph said with a small chuckle._

As Koko walking through the restaurant, she came up to a table where there is Koko's client, Sofiya Pavlovena but goes by **Balalaika** , leader of Hotel Moscow.

" _Ah Miss Koko Hekmatyar."_ Balalaika _greeted as she lend a hand to Koko._

" _Miss Balalaika." Koko greets back and shooks Balalaika's hand. "Glad to see you're early."_

" _Same to you."_

Balalaika turns to her bodyguard and noticed a familiar face.

" _Ah Daniel...how nice to see you again." Said Balalaika with a smile on her face._

" _Nice to see you too, Miss Balalaika."_

" _I guess you work for her."_

" _I do since last year."_

As Koko and Balalaika's group takes seat at the table to talk about business, the two SEALs were noting Koko and her bodyguards and things were going ok until Daniel was looking around the restaurant carefully and noticed the two staring at him but then looked away. Daniel then starts to have a bad feeling about them. Lehm, who is beside Daniel starts to wonder what was up with him as he sees him looking at the two Americans.

" _You alright, Daniel?" Lehm asked walking up to him. "You seem on edge."_

" _There's a table with two guys." Said Daniel as he looked away from the two. "They're Americans and they've been watching us ever since we step foot here. Something is wrong and it's time for us to go now."_

Daniel walks over to Koko to stop the conversation as he was having a bad feeling that they're being watched.

" _Sorry for the interruption." Said Daniel and then goes over to Koko's ear and whispers to her. "We gotta move...now."_

Koko kept her facial expression the same but knew there must be going on since her bodyguard, Daniel have a bad feeling and decided to go along with it. Daniel then turns to Balalaika to warn her to but in Russian.

" _Мисс Балалайка, вам тоже нужно идти. На нас шпионят._ _ **(Miss Balalaika you have to go too. We're being spied on.)**_ "

After hearing the news from Daniel, Koko and Balalaika knew it was time for them to leave but had to not make any scene and kept their facial expression in the same good mood.

" _It was a pleasure working for you, Mrs Hekmatyar." Balalaika said in a nice tone and lend her hand out._

" _Same to you, Miss Balalaika." Said Koko in a nice tone as she shook Balalaika's hand._

The four faction starts to get up and make their way to the exit.

" _Well shit…" 'Vandal' whispered as he looks away._

" _We're blown." 'Mustang' said to his team leader on comms._

As Koko's team and Hotel Moscow exit the building, they go on their separate ways to their vehicle to leave the area. Koko and her team got to their vehicle and drove off. Ugo was driving normally but in full speed by Lehm's order. Lehm, Valmet and Daniel starts to bring out their suppressed submarine guns incase they're going to have a fight.

" _Daniel who did you see?" Koko asked._

" _Two Americans has been watching us ever since we entered the restaurant." Daniel answered as he brought out his suppressed MP5A3. "Probably assassins-"_

Suddenly the conversation ended when their SUV was rammed by another vehicle which did made Ugo lose control in which the car swerved off the road and crashed to the wall of a nearby building. Waking up from a world of black, Koko finds herself on the floor with her back on the crashed Nizhny Novgorod that she was once in. She then noticed her bodyguards have their weapons out engaging the attackers. Lehm and Ugo are carrying MP5k, Valmet is armed with an MP7 and Daniel is armed with an MP5A3. They tried to take down the attackers but the SEALs keeps suppressing them and have a hard time hitting any of them. A car drove up and parked behind to the SEALs and coming out from it was 'Vandal' and 'Mustang' tac up and carrying MK16s and also joining the fight.

" _Shit! Looks like the two assholes from the restaurant showed up!" yelled Lehm._

Daniel return fire but the SEALs manage to duck to cover and another SEAL opens fire on Daniel which made him take cover quickly.

" _Shit! Can't hit a single one of these asshole!" Daniel yelled._

" _Huh...feeling a bit deja vu here." Said Lehm and then gets a call from his phone which he answered it immediately._

" _Hey both of stop complaining!" Valmet yelled as she takes cover and reloads her MP7._

Suddenly Lehm's phone starts ringing and he immediately pulls it out of his pocket and answered it.

 _"Yeah?" Lehm answered._

 _"We're in position." Said Tojo on the other line of the phone. "Same as Wiley and Lutz."_

 _"Got it."_

Lehm hangs up his phone and turns to Valmet, Daniel and Ugo.

" _Hey they're here. Time for us to get the fuck out of here."_

" _Koko and Ugo leaves first while we'll provide covering fire, then Valmet, you and then me." Said Daniel as he explained his plan._

" _Sounds like a good idea." Said Valmet._

Koko was still a bit disoriented but also feeling a bit strange and scared at the same time as this seems a bit off as who are these attackers as they're very good that her bodyguards aren't hitting any of them and the ambush was very well done.

" _Koko!"_

Koko then snaps out of it when heard Valmet called her name and is in front of her with Ugo.

" _Listen to me. Tojo and Mao are at the end of the that alley and Lutz and Wiley are in position. We're getting out of here."_

Koko gives Valmet a nod as she understands what to do.

" _COVER!" Valmet ordered._

" _COVERING!" Yelled Lehm and Daniel._

Daniel, Lehm and Valmet steps out from cover and opens fire on their attackers which they starts to take cover from the bullets which gave Ugo and Koko the opportunity to rush to the alley for cover. As they finally made it, Ugo got into position ready to open fire at the SEALs while Koko stayed behind the wall of the alley in safety.

 _"_ _SET!" Ugo yelled to his team._

 _"_ _Valmet go!" Said Lehm._

 _"_ _Moving!" Said Valmet._

While still under fire, SEAL Team Alpha Team Leader 'Crusher' manage to peek his head out and noticed their target are escaping as she sees the ex-Finnish Rapid Deployment Force officer running to the alley behind the HCLI.

 _"_ _They're moving! Don't let them get away!" 'Crusher' yelled._

Some of the SEALs peeks out quickly and opened fired on Daniel and Lehm to make them take cover while the other SEALs opens fire on Valmet. Valmet manage to move quickly and made it to the alley next to Ugo ready to open fire on the SEALs.

 _"_ _LEHM MOVE!" Valmet yelled._

 _"_ _MOVING!" Yelled Lehm._

Daniel starts opening fire on the SEALs which he made them duck for cover while Lehm rushes to the Alley which he made it. When he got there, Valmet and Ugo starts to move down through the Alley with Koko.

" _DANIEL MOVE!" Lehm yelled._

" _MOVING!" Daniel yelled._

Daniel starts to rush to Lehm's position but the SEALs starts opening fire on him. Bullets were flying towards him but misses. Lehm starts to provide covering fire to keep the SEALs heads down. Daniel made it to Lehm and takes cover to reloads his MP5.

" _You could've call your Russian friends for help you know." Lehm stated._

" _No we're good for now." Said Daniel. "And I'm risking their lives."_

After inserting a fresh new magazine, Daniel stands up for cover to fire a shot at his attackers, he hesitated when he saw one of the SEALs, 'Crusher' and recognized him. It was like Daniel was seeing a ghost but snapped out of it when bullets flied towards him which made him take cover but then comes out and return fire. As Daniel and Lehm manage to keep their attackers back and pinned. They manage to make their escape to the alleyway to regroup with Ugo, Valmet and Koko. The SEALs noticed that their target is getting away and had to move. When 'Mustang' rushes from cover and takes point, he was suddenly takes a .338 bullet to the shoulder and fell backwards to the ground and scream in pain.

" _F-FUCK!" Yelled 'Mustang' as he lays on the ground wounded._

" _ANDREW!" 'Jackal' yelled and pulled his teammate to cover by his vest._

As 'Mustang' was pulled into safety, 'Viking', team's corpsman quickly got to work on him. The SEAL tries to find where the shot came from but quickly put their heads down when another shot was fired at the team.

" _WHERE THE FUCK IS SNIPER?!" 'Crusher' questioned._

From a far distance as a mile is Lutz and Wiley on top of a roof building in a prone position as they have eyes on the SEALs. Lutz is on his Blaser R93 looking through his thermal scope and Wiley is spotting for him. Lutz feels a bit disappointed as he didn't kill a target but is doing a good job pinning the attackers down...it even feels similar like he fought them before. The SEALs tries to peak their heads out to see where the sniper is located but couldn't as a bullet flew towards them if they tried to. 'Crusher' gets on his radio to inform his superiors about the situation.

"' _Atlantis' this is 'Neptune Alpha 1' We have a 'Sierras' down and are pinned by an unknown sniper! Target is fleeing the area! I repeat a 'Sierras' down and we're pinned down by a sniper while the target fleeing, over!"_

There was a pause of no response from their safe house which concerned the team and 'Crusher' was going to call again until someone finally answered which was Hex.

"' _Atlantis' to 'Alpha 1'...pull out. I repeat pull out."_

When the SEALs got the call, 'Crusher' turns to his team to give them orders as he pulls out a smoke grenade.

" _GUYS WE'RE PULLING OUT!" 'Crusher' yelled._

Back with Koko and her team, they manage to get away to the end of the alleyway where they meet with Tojo and Mao with a black van. The team quickly gets Koko into the van including themselves and drove off away.

" _Lutz, Wiley we're safe. Pull out." Tojo called and ordered Lutz and Wiley from his headset._

With that said, Lehm and Wiley starts packing up and flee their sniping nest. As for the SEALs, they've already make a quick escape when they threw smoke to block Lutz's visibility. Back with Koko and her other bodyguards, they were already in the clear and even driving normal as they passed a few police patrol cars.

" _Who the fuck were those guys back there?!" Valmet questioned._

" _Don't know." Said Koko as she manage to calm herself down and then turns to. "Good job spotting those guys, Daniel."_

Daniel didn't response as he's feeling a bit shocked like he seen a ghost which concerns the team in the van.

" _Daniel?" Valmet questioned._

Daniel sighed as he leaned his head back and then finally replied back to Koko.

" _They're SEALs. I recognized a couple of them...from when I was a Raiders."_

" _Huh...Uncle Sam sent some SEALs after us. What else is new?" Lehm said cockily._

" _I'm sure we can but-."_

Everyone then gives Daniel a questionable looks and Daniel was about to explain until he then change his mind.

" _Nevermind…"_

Most of them team feels like Daniel might be hiding something or maybe afraid. Daniel continues to be quiet and start to see the images of flashbacks of when he was back in the marines including when he was ambushed where he lost his entire team. As for Koko, she still feel strange about the ambush as this feels a bit familiar.

* * *

Somewhere in the city is a hotel building where the CIA Paramilitary Operation Officers and Night-Nine live while during their operation to hunt down, Koko Hekmatyar. Most likely a safe house. Hex is on the rooftop of the building looking at the night time view of the city until Wolf happens to meet up to her to give his report.

" _Daniel made 'Mustang' and 'Vandal' made the meeting end quickly and he also saw 'Crusher'...now they know Navy SEALs are on to them. Makes the hunt more fun, right?"_

" _Yeah, but we're done here in Russia, we need to go before the Russians find us." Hex said. "We'll only just committed an act of war and the higher up are going to chew my ass up and will end this operation. How's Mustang?"_

" _He'll be fine and be able to be back ready to operate in a month."_

" _What about you?"_

Wolf then takes a deep sigh before answering as it was still the same problem which is about Daniel.

" _Wish it wasn't true..." Said Wolf. "Wish that my friend that I fought with and saved his life back in Afghanistan hadn't turned into a terrorist's bodyguard wasn't true."_

Hex can see that it was bothering Wolf knowing that he was friends with the ex-spec ops marine.

" _Well...he'll either see the error of his ways soon, or he'll die in them." Said Hex._

Looking at each other the two seemed to have the same idea and started to slowly lean towards each other, slowly closing their eyes. Inches from each other the sound of the roof door creaking open brought them back to reality and the two looked away quickly .

" _We'll get Koko and put all of her bodyguards in the ground, including Daniel." Wolf said. "They can't hide in Russia forever...once they set foot out...we'll slaughter them."_

Hex just gives a nod and Wolf gives Hex a pat on her shoulder walks away back inside the building leaving Hex alone. Hex starts to remember of all the attempts that she tried to kill Koko but failed and even got her team killed by her. Her blood boils in anger as she cannot fail again and let this terrorist get away again.


	5. Walk Away, Old Friend

**03:30 PM**

 **April 13, 2013**

 **Tallinn, Estonia**

" _Shouldn't we at least try to get out of here?" Lutz suggested._

Koko and the team are all gathered around in a warehouse building near crates of weapons as they had to lay low for a while because they're being hunted by SEALs.

"We should but if the US are after us then it's possible that they're watching for us to leave, and if we try to get a flight they might just try to snag us on the drive there." Lehm said as he leaned back in his chair.

" _Or worst we can't bribe the other governments to look the other way and will take us down without hesitation." Said Koko. "Could be helping the US too."_

While the group were trying talk about what to do, Daniel was still quiet as he continues to think about the SEAL he saw and almost killed earlier. He then start to remember images of him being pulled out of a village in Afghanistan by two soldiers and one of them was the same SEAL he saw earlier.

" _Daniel."_

Daniel then snapped out of it when he noticed all eyes were on him.

" _Daniel… are you okay?" Valmet asked as she and the others are concerned as Daniel seemed to be the most distraught._

" _It's the SEALs that concerned me…" Daniel answered._

" _What do you mean?" Koko questioned. "This isn't the first time Americans have tried to kill or capture us."_

" _I know, but…I knew these guys. The one I saw, he was part of a team that pulled my ass from village in Sangin…Michael I think his name was, but he's been under the command of Jack Bailer...if he's still on the team."_

" _What's so scary about this Jack?"_

" _Didn't know much about him but me and him did a few ops together for those asshole spooks and we were good friends. When we were in combat together, I know he a type of soldier who has a high kill rate like it's a video game and does not lose a single soldier under his command."_

" _Why not ask your sister to give you the files about these SEALs?" Lutz asked._

" _No fuckin' way I'm letting my sister taking that risk. Plus this could be a CIA operation because there's no way SEALs would operate in Russia and I didn't see any Russian FBS or Special Forces with them. CIA always does shit like this."_

" _He's right." Said Wiley. "This could be a CIA and JSOC operation."_

" _Isn't the CIA on our side?" Tojo questioned. "After all the things we did for them? They even sold out their own Paramilitary Officers."_

As the group were thinking about what to do, Koko on the other hand knows what to do in this situation if this is a CIA Operation coming after her and her bodyguards.

" _Which is why I need to have a little talk with Black."_

* * *

Later Koko is alone in a office room of the warehouse building alone with her SAT phone as he makes a call to George Black. As she waits, it finally answers and on the other line was Bookman.

" _I know what this call is about." Said Black._

" _Is my question going to be a problem?" Koko questioned._

" _You may not like the answer...nor will you like to know who is after you."_

" _Try me."_

" _Well...I shouldn't even be talking to you since the US government agrees to see you as a international threat and allowed the Department of Justice, the CIA and JSOC to hunt you down. Either Kill or Capture you. I'm guessing who you met was SEALs of Night-Nine which was the same unit you and your bodyguards fought in Cuba. You know that SEAL Team was created to hunt you down and trust me...they're one of the top Tier 1 units that makes Delta Force look like a bunch of JROTC cadets."_

" _Is that all?" Koko asked?_

 _Black gives out a deep sigh as he was ready to tell Koko that would most likely set her off._

" _ **Hex is alive**_ … _And she's running the operation to go after you again."_

With that said, Koko was in shocked when she heard two words…'Hex' and 'alive'. Her hand where she is holding her phone starts shaking and even gripping it real tight as she was about to break it.

" _S-She should be dead, I dropped a shit load of bombs on that bitch." Said Koko as she gritting her teeth._

" _Well she isn't and she's pissed...and the SEAL in command shares her views about you too." Said Black._

" _What can you tell me about him?"_

" _He's got a long track record, like Daniel was part of the start of the Raiders, he's the start of SEAL Team Nine before it was made to hunt HCLI down and he's got quite a body count, as does his team."_

" _Well I plan on putting a bullet in Hex's head."_

" _If you survive to even get that close."_

" _What's that supposed to mean, Black?"_

" _You're more likely to die than her maybe, you're at the disadvantage here Koko. Night-Nine was designed to hunt you down."_

" _We'll see about that, but think you can get me the files of his team? I'll pay well."_

" _I can maybe get you one, a whole SEAL Platoon will raise huge red flags."_

" _Okay...thank you, Black."_

After the call ended, Koko then ragly threw her phone to the wall which manage to break and then kicked down the office table and starts to rage scream knowing that Hex is still alive.

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_

* * *

 **05:23 PM**

 **Moscow, Russia**

 **US Embassy**

Jack sat in the staff lounge with his team, taking turns playing UFC to burn time while they arranged they're ride back home to the states. During his turn against Michael, a member of the Embassy staff entered the room and came up to Jack.

" _Lieutenant Commander Bailer, Agent Hex needs to speak to you for a moment." She said as she stood in the doorway._

" _Alright, I'll be back to kick your ass later." Jack sighed as he put down the controller and stood up following the woman to the room Hex was in and walked in._

" _Good you're here." Hex said looking up at Jack from her laptop._

" _I'm assuming this is about Koko?"_

" _Yes, we just got a SIGNIT hit from one of her phones in Tallinn, Estonia."_

" _So what? Are we planning to hit her there?"_

" _No, this about who she called to."_

" _Let me guess Iraq."_

" _No, Langley."_

With that said it then surprised Jack.

" _CIA Langley?" Jack questioned._

" _Yeah and it could have been to anyone in that building." Hex explained._

" _Fuck… this complicates things especially if they have access to our strike plans."_

" _Yeah, I'm gonna make some calls and see if I can get someone at Langley to do some looking around for me."_

" _Okay, I'm gonna back to my team and brief them on this." Jack told Hex before he stood up and walked out of the room and went to brief his team._

As Jack was gone, Hex expression changed as she knew who Koko called to Langley.

* * *

" _Trying that same shit again...aren't you, Black."_

Later, Hex is already on the phone with George Black as she's alone on the roof of the US Embassy.

" _What are you talking about Hex?" Black questioned._

" _We just got a SIGNIT hit from Koko's phone and it was to someone at Langley, and I'm willing to bet that she called you." Said Hex._

" _Hex, I may have made a mistake once and screwed you over, but this time it wasn't me."_

" _Bullshit."_

" _Hex listen...even if she did call me am I going to put my career in further risk by screwing you over again._

" _Koko is my fucking target and I will get her. Stay out of my fucking way."_

After hanging up, Hex lets out a frustrated sigh knowing that Black is still lying and knows that Black will still be helping Koko Hekmatyar. It's a matter of time until Black will pull the same stunt again like he did in Czech Republic.

* * *

 **06:30 PM**

 **Tallinn, Estonia**

 **Hotel**

Even still laying low from the US Government, Koko and her team lives in separate hotels. Koko, Wiley and Lehm lives in a hotel in the north of Tallinn, Ugo, Lutz, Mao and Tojo lives on the east while Daniel and Valmet lives down south. Daniel and Valmet finally get their alone time away from the team even though Valmet still worries about Koko especially when she was attacked by SEALs who were the same unit who attacked her and the team when rescuing Leyla Ibrahim Faiza from Camp X-Ray. Valmet is on the floor doing push-ups while shirtless and only in her black panties. Daniel on the other hand is laying on top of his bed staring at the ceiling quiet. His mind was still going on about the SEALs...including one that he knew and haven't seen in a long time, Jack Bailer. He starts to remember the time he met him in Afghanistan when he was back in Special Operation. Raiders and SEALs were tasked to do an OP for the CIA where it almost went but lead them to get chewed out for no following the agent's instructions.

* * *

Later Daniel walked out of his room and made his way to the hotel's outside courtyard alone. Finding a secluded spot he pulled out his phone and started to remember a phone number that he was given by Jack Bailer before he left the marines and dialed his number and waits for it to answer. Back in the embassy, Jack feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket pulled it out and the tag says unknown caller. Looking around to make sure he was alone he answered the call.

" _Who is this?"_

" _Jack." Daniel replied back._

" _Why are you calling me?"_

" _I know it's your team that's hunting Koko."_

" _Maybe it is. So what?"_

" _I need to talk to you in person."_

" _And how am I to know this isn't a trap."_

" _We'll meet at a public bar, that way I wouldn't be able to kill you without witnesses all over."_

There was then a silence as Wolf was most likely giving a thought of what to do. Daniel was getting a bit worried as there's a chance that Wolf could possibly be tracking the signal which he had to destroy the phone. He was about to until Wolf finally answers.

" _Tell me where."_

* * *

Later as it was a bit late, Daniel is back into his hotel room grabbing some things to bring with him as he's going out to meet Jack alone. He's even bringing his pistol knowing that it could be an ambush. He was being careful grabbing his things as Valmet is in bed asleep...or that what Daniel thought she was.

" _Going somewhere?"_

Daniel was then in shocked when he heard a familiar voice that caught him like a kid sneaking out of his parents house. He turns to the bed and sees Valmet wide awake and glaring at him.

" _Thought you're still asleep." Said Daniel._

" _You thought wrong." Said Valmet. "Don't change the subject."_

Daniel knew he was in trouble and there was no point of him trying to keep this away from Valmet. He take a deep sigh and explained himself to Valmet.

" _I'm gonna try to talk to Bailer to see if he can back off."_

" _You really think you'll be able to convince him?" Valmet asked._

" _I know it's stupid but...I still want to try because...that man saved my life in Afghanistan...I probably wouldn't be here without him."_

Valmet continues to glare at Daniel which continues to scares him until Valmet changes her mood to happy and finally spoke.

" _Come here."_

Daniel then walks over to Valmet and he leans up to her and the two were kissing for a few seconds until the broke apart.

" _I get it...and I'm not going to stop you." Said Valmet "But you should at least let me go with you. Don't pull that shit about going alone...you didn't let me go alone to avenge my men nor did I go alone to rescue your sister from the cartel so I'll be damned if I let you go alone."_

Daniel knew Valmet was right. Daniel had to stay with Valmet to take vengeance for her men and Valmet stayed with Daniel to rescue his sister from the Colombian Cartel.

" _Okay…you can come, just don't try to provoke him." Said Daniel._

" _I won't, give me a second to get ready." Said Valmet._

* * *

 **11:00 AM**

 **April 14, 2013**

 **Moscow, Russia**

 **US Embassy**

Jack was preparing his gear and putting his plate carrier and HK416 rifle into a duffel bag before he loaded his Sig Sauer P226 when Hex walked into the room and has a questionable look on her face trying to figure out what Jack is doing.

" _Mind telling me why you're getting your gear ready?" Hex asked closing the door behind her, "Unless you're gonna try to kill Putin you have no reason to get it ready."_

" _Daniel called me and he wants to meet… face to face."_

" _And you're gonna go by yourself?"_

" _If I can get him to be one of our agents, use him to get insider intel against Koko...I'm gonna take that risk."_

Hex sighed and shook her head looking down at the ground.

" _Then I'm coming with you."_

" _And walk with me into a trap?"_

" _No, help you set a trap."_

Jack looked at Hex in a surprised look and knows there's no refusing as he might need the help that he can get.

" _Fine, you can explain to me on the way."_

* * *

 **02:30 PM**

 **Tallinn, Estonia**

Pulling up outside the bar Daniel had named, Jack sat in the passenger seat of the car with Michael and a CIA SOG Agent in the back and Hex in the driver's seat. Outside it started to rain heavily…a perfect storm for what the four had planned. Reaching over Jack unbuckled and pulled out his Sig Sauer P226, pulling back the slide he ensured that a round was in the chamber before putting it back into its holster. Reaching for the door handle Jack was stopped by Hex who grabbed his arm.

" _You're sure that you want to go in there alone?" Hex asked Jack as he looked over at her._

" _If any one else comes in with me he'll more than likely get spooked, not to mention…he thinks you're dead." Jack told Hex as he shrugged off her worry._

" _Still just be careful."_

" _If I can't be careful, I'll be deadly."_

Jack then stepped out of the car and into the rain before hurrying into the bar. Walking inside he scanned the patrons of the bar until he spotted Daniel sitting with some woman that he recognized as one of Koko's bodyguards, but he couldn't remember her name but knows that she's ex-military of the Finnish Defence Forces. Walking over he sat next to them.

" _Daniel." Jack said as he sat down looking over at Daniel._

" _You really came, Jack." Daniel stated as he waved the bartender and order another round of drinks, and one for Jack._

" _Of course I did. I'm trying to save your life… again."_

" _My life doesn't need saving...this is about you and your team hunting us."_

" _Well I wouldn't be here if you weren't working for a fucking terrorist."_

" _She's not terrorist."_

" _Then why the fuck does she sell weapons to fucking terrorists, drug dealers, and murders?"_

" _It's business, and don't act like you're perfect."_

" _I never do business with scumbags."_

" _Sure…but when doing illegal CIA OPs is cool, huh?"_

" _Don't change the subject. I'm gonna give you a deal. You act as an insider agent and give me intel on Koko and I promise I can get you and your friend here a new life."_

" _And betray Koko? You're fucking mad." Said Valmet in a bit of anger but was calmed by Daniel._

" _I'm a realist, you can't win this. You got lucky in Cuba and you're luck is running out."_

" _Jack, you saved my life and I'm grateful for that, but I'm not betraying Koko and if I have to… I will kill you."_

Jack let out a frustrated sigh and slammed down the rest of his beer and set down the glass.

" _Thanks for the fucking beer." Jack said before he walked out of the bar and into the storm outside disappearing from Daniel's sight._

" _God Dammit." Daniel sighed as he hung his head down._

" _It's okay Daniel…not everyone can see that they're wrong." Valmet told Daniel as she patted his back. "Let's go back to the hotel."_

Getting up from their seats at the bar the two walked out into the rain and to their car before beginning the drive back to the hotel. Following from a distance was a black car with tinted windows. With what seemed as a car accident in front of them Daniel was forced to turn on to a poorly lit street.

" _Daniel…that car been following us since we left the bar." Said Valmet as she turned to look at the car._

" _Yeah… I think it has." Daniel said looking in the rear view mirror. "Hang on."_

Daniel then floored his car down the road, the following car increasing speed to chase them. Attempting to lose the following car by turning down side streets and narrow alleys, but the whole time the car was following them. Daniel then turned down a side street that turned into a dead end.

" _Shit." Daniel cursed under his breath as he looked behind him to reverse, but the pursuing car blocked them in._

" _Daniel...We can get out through that gate there!" Valmet yelled pointing towards a gate that led out from the alley. "It's our only choice, let's go!"_

The two got out of the car with their guns out as Valmet is armed with her suppressed MP7 and Daniel armed with his suppressed MP5. Daniel turning to face his pursuers, who he could barely see through the heavy rain, while Valmet ran to the gate and cursed as she saw the gate was locked. From the pursuing car got out four individuals who were wearing civilian clothing, tactical plate carriers, and balaclavas to hide their identities. Jack and Michael are carrying suppressed HK416s while Hex and her fellow Paramilitary Officer carries suppressed MK18 Mod 0. While Valmet was turning to yell to Daniel, a suppressed shot was barely heard as the round flew inches from Daniel and hit the wall that was behind Valmet.

" _Valmet get down!" Daniel yelled._

Daniel grabbed Valmet arm and pulled her into cover once she was in arms reach.

" _Dammit!" Valmet swore as she peaked around the side of the car to see a person walking towards them with their gun raised._

Valmet then leaned out and fired three times hitting the person in the chest and watched them fall onto their back, clutching their chest.

" _FUCK, MANDOWN!" A familiar voice yelled before a fulsalade of gun fire, nearly hitting Valmet, pinned Daniel and Valmet down._

" _That's Jack…" Daniel said in shock as he gripped his MP5 tightly._

" _Daniel we can't win this…we need to get through the gate and get out of here." Valmet told Daniel._

Back with Jack and his team as they pursue to Valmet and Daniel, Jack noticed the fallen CIA Paramilitary Officer on the ground wounded and had to get him to safety.

" _COVER ME!" Jack yelled._

After Michael provides suppressive fire, Jack ran up to the shot CIA Agent and started to drag him into cover.

" _F-fuck… it missed the plate!" The CIA Agent said angrily as he was dragged into cover while wounded._

Daniel moves from cover and aims his rifle at Daniel but starts to hesitate as he sees Jack pulling the wounded agent to cover. Hex seeing Daniel aiming towards Jack, she leans from cover shot off two shots, one missing and the other hitting Daniel in the shoulder. Daniel grunt in pain but doesn't warns Valmet. Getting hit in the shoulder through off Daniel's aim and he missed Jack, giving him enough time to aim at him and fire off several shots, hitting Daniel in the right side stomach. Daniel didn't scream in pain but manage to get up and continues to fight as he return fire and suppressed his pursuers back into cover including Jack as he made it to cover with the wounded CIA Paramilitary Officer.

" _Сообщения о стрельбе по улице Ленина 1353._ _ **(Reports of shots fired at 1353 Lenin Street.)**_ " _Was heard over the Police scanner by Hex as Michael tended to the wounded CIA agent._

" _He's gonna bleed out if we don't get out of here now!" Michael stated_

Hex and Jack looked at each other and both of them knew that they have to get out before the local police arrived.

" _We'll get them." Jack said._

Hex nods and the team starts to fall back as Jack and Michael dragged the injured CIA Agent to the car while being followed by Hex who is covering the rear. When they manage to get into the car, they drove off before the police arrive to the scene leaving Daniel and Valmet to escape. Valmet opened the lock to the gate and ran off with Daniel for them to escape through the empty street.

" _We have to move now before cops get to us." Said Valmet. "Are you-"_

Valmet was cut off when she noticed that Daniel is in bad shape which shocks her.

" _We...We shou-" Daniel tries to speak to Valmet but couldn't._

Daniel couldn't walk anymore then collapsed to the ground which made Valmet rush to him.

" _DANIEL!" Valmet yelled._

Daniel was bleeding out bad and Valmet was trying to stop the bleeding from his right stomach using her hands as he is lying his back on the ground.

" _Daniel look at me!" Said Valmet trying to keep him awake but Daniel couldn't keep eye contact with her. "Look at me, Daniel! You have to stay awake okay?!"_

" _V-Val..." Daniel replied in a weak tone._

" _It's okay…I'm here and you're going to be fine." Valmet stated as she took out her phone and dialed Koko's number._

Daniel looked up at Valmet, swaying slightly before he went limp and fell unconscious from blood loss, Valmet yelling his name in a panicked frenzy.

" _DANIEL!"_


	6. War Brothers

**09:02 AM**

 **April 16, 2013**

 **Tallinn, Estonia**

 **Hospital**

' _ **Don't worry, Sergeant, I got you. You're going home.'**_

' _ **I'm sorry about your men, Florida...and I'm sorry that they're keeping quiet on this...if you need anything, you have my number.'**_

' _ **I'm gonna make a deal for you. You act as an insider for me and send me anything on Koko, I'll promise you and your friend a new life right here.'**_

' _ **You got lucky in Cuba...but your luck is running out.'**_

The images were suddenly wiped out as soon as Daniel awoke. He looked around, finding himself in a white room. It wasn't long for him to realize he's in the hospital. That explains the fact his clothes were replaced with a robe.

As he lifted his body up, he winced and gritted his teeth. The bullet got him really hard. He lifted his robe up and noticed his abdomen was stitched up, still showing a some slight redness. As he got used to the pain, Daniel noticed Koko slumped on a chair asleep.

" _Koko?"_

Calling her name seemed to have awoken her. Her eyes opened fast and she looked at Daniel. He was about to say something about the fact he was in the hospital before in just a second, Koko slapped Daniel across the face with the strength of a ruler. His expression didn't move an inch but he still felt it inside. When Daniel looked up, he noticed dried tears pelted on her cheeks.

" _Have you lost your fucking mind? First, you didn't tell me you had that guy's number and then you tried to meet him in person? Did you even realize how stupid that was?!"_

Daniel remained expressionless although he looked away, admitting her point. It did sound stupid from her point of view.

" _You're right," he said, softly. He could hear the guilt and shame in him. "I really thought I could convince him. We went on missions together and he rescued me from that village before I had to fight another wave of Taliban fighters. I probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him."_

Even though Koko was mad at him, she still understood his intentions. Being forced to take down an old friend who once saved him back in the day would be hard to do.

" _I'm sorry, Koko…"_

He was expecting a lot more worse than Koko's slap to the face. Instead, she leaned over to him and hugged him.

" _I've lost Echo, I've lost R, I've lost Jonah and I almost lost you."_

Daniel wasn't able to find anymore words. He didn't need to. He placed his hands on her back, returning the embrace.

" _I'm sorry, I really am." He whispered._

" _I know…"_

The two broke away and Koko started to rub her cheeks. She also had some news to report other than slap Daniel.

" _The doctor said you'll be able to recover for the next few weeks or months because of your blood loss. My team will try to handle Hex and the Night Nine. Valmet will be here with you for protection."_

He nodded in acceptance. That was surprisingly quick.

" _Alright. I'll take it"_

Koko sighed and the two embraced again.

" _Please get better." She said._

" _Please be safe."_

Koko let go of Daniel, stood up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Valmet entered the room. She was still wearing those clothes from the day he got shot but with an additional puffer jacket. It was hard for Daniel to make Valmet watch him bleed. Just like Daniel, she has that guilt vibe to her face.

" _I'm sorry," Valmet said. "I had to tell them."_

Instead, Daniel scoffed while grinning, confusing Valmet.

" _It's alright, I'm just glad that you were able to save my life."_

As much as she was surprised as the next person, Valmet couldn't help but grin as well.

* * *

 **11:53 PM**

 **April 16, 2013**

 **Virginia Beach, Virginia**

 **Jack's House**

Jack came out of his bedroom, now in his workout clothes. He made his way down the corridor and went up to the door leading to the garage. Jack flicked on the lights, revealing a large area full of makeshift equipment. He was way too riled up to go to bed so he planned to let out some anger. For the first 30 minutes, he worked out smoothly with his playlist on high volume until he heard faint footsteps approaching his walkway.

Jack got up from his bench, went over to his desk and grabbed his gun without turning down his music. He wouldn't want to give away his presence with the loud music suddenly turned off. Pressing the garage button, the door slid up and Jack revealed himself with his gun aiming at the figure.

" _Whoever you are, you're trespassing on private property." Jack said bluntly._

" _Is that how you greet your fellow teammates? You gotta work on the respect. " Hex's voice echoed._

After hearing her voice, Jack scoffed and lowered his gun while shaking his head. He was still concerned on the fact she's in his house, even though he never told her where he lived.

" _Usually nobody pays a visit in the middle of the night." He said, tucking his gun behind his pants._

" _Usually people don't work out in the middle of the night."_

" _You obviously don't know a lot of us and it doesn't help the fact that an old friend of mine is tryna kill me right now."_

 _Hex walked into the garage and approached Jack. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I came here. You mind if we discuss about it?"_

" _Sure. Come inside." Jack nodded as he closed the garage door and turned off the lights._

He lead Hex into the house where he first went into the kitchen. There was nothing special about it. Just another typical kitchen, plain vanilla with the exception of a replica island in the middle of it. Jack opened the cabinet above and pulled out a bottle of Jameson Black Barrel before proceeding to collect two pint glasses from the bottom cabinet.

" _So what brings you here? New mission on Koko?" Jack asked._

" _No. I wouldn't be here if it was," Hex answered. "I'm just curious about you and your old pal Florida."_

 _Jack looked up at her, pausing for a moment. "You're asking me for a long ass monologue about how we both met?"_

" _Doesn't hurt to open up."_

He considered for a moment before taking her request.

" _Alright," Jack sighed as he poured a glass for both of them. "It was 2004 in Afghanistan. I was a Lieutenant back then. My team was introduced to Daniel and his unit for a couple of black operations for the CIA. Those Raiders weren't like the ones today but boy, they were just like the Marines. Childish and full of themselves but they were one of the most deadliest warriors because the SEALs trained them. Daniel though...he was the definition of 'silent but deadly'. Out of his unit, he was the only one who knew something was wrong with their briefings, not to mention how every mission went sideways."_

Hex was starting to understand his relationship between him and his friend.

" _I've worked with Daniel and his Raiders unit many times and we all knew how fucked up the spook was. Many of the OPs were off but we still did the job," Jack continued, looking down at the faded scars on his hands. "And just when I thought things couldn't get better, the Raiders got hit._

" _The Raiders' mission was botched and they were left to die." Hex finished for him, aware of the story._

" _Yeah," Jack answered. "And I made the call to pick 'em up."_

Jack downed his drink with his eyes closed. Hex could see through his eyes of the horror he witnessed.

" _That CIA agent wanted us back at base but I ignored orders and went to rescue Daniel and his team. Once we got to that village...we walked through bodies of Talibans and fellow soldiers and at the very middle...was a badly wounded Daniel holding a bloody knife. He manage to kill off an army of Taliban fighters all alone. We gathered the bodies and Daniel out of the village and brought them back to base. The operation was over and we had to act like it never happened. Me and my guys felt the same way for Daniel but difference is...we had to accept it."_

Hex didn't say anything about his story but she could relate to him.

" _You know I still hate the CIA. They're just a bunch of selfish assholes who think they know everything. You on the other hand...you're different. What's your story?"_

 _Hex raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Hmm, nobody ever asked me that...well, I was in the Army and the Wide Range Communications Platoon which was the Special Forces Unit for women until it was disbanded because some sexist executive still saw us as ladies in the kitchen. CIA then picked me up for Paramilitary Operations."_

Jack looked like he was expecting Hex's story to continue. He had sudden interest in it, it almost reminded him about the movie G.I. Jane, although there was little inspiration. Hex' tone darkened after taking a swing of the drink.

" _I hated terrorists for what they did to my country," she continued. "9/11 murdered my fiancé. Of all of those bastards, Koko Hekmatyar...she makes my blood boil. She sells weapons and bombs to criminals and knockoffs, just for the profit. I fought her twice but that only ended with my team completely wiped out."_

Jack wasn't able to ask a question but he was starting to consider for her to stay for a while. Hex shortly began to stand up from the stool.

" _Well that's the end of my sad story, I better get going."_

" _Come on now. It's not like you're not invited or anything," Jack insisted. "Still, I would like to know more about you. First time I ever heard a story from a spook...a good spook at least."_

" _As much as I love to stay and get to know more about you, I have some unfinished business with Koko. We'll catch up another time."_

Eventually, Jack watched as Hex walked out of the kitchen and disappeared into the corridor. Once the door of his house slammed shut, Jack's smirk began to grow towards his ear, prompting a chuckle from him. Something about her felt similar. He poured himself another shot and downed it once again.

* * *

 **05:40 PM**

 **April 16, 2013**

 **Tallinn, Estonia**

 **Old Town of Tallinn**

Koko looked at her watch again, growing anxious as time passed. She was waiting next to a building, possibly an executive office. Her Volvo was parked beside her and none of her bodyguards are present, which was unusual of her. As Koko tapped her foot rapidly, the doors of the office slid open. She looked up and sighed of relief. Her old friend, Linda aka. **Schokolade** walked up to her in a more annoyed than worried mood. Her blonde fringe obscuring her right eye bobbled as she moved.

" _Glad you came." Koko said._

" _Koko I'm not supposed to be near you," Schokolade growled. "I need to be back in the US."_

" _This is important. A lot of shit has been happening lately."_

" _Yeah, that's why I can't be here right now. Bookman told me about the operation on your head and pulled me and Scarecrow out so we won't get involved."_

" _I understand but I really need your help. I need you to get inside on the Night-Nine and the POO."_

Schokolade's eyes widened in shock.

" _Koko, what have you been smoking? I can't do that! I'll lose my job or even worse, get locked up!"_

" _Linda, I'm not doing this for myself! I'm doing this for my friends cause they're in danger."_

" _Koko-"_

" _Please…Daniel almost died when he tried to get the man in charge to back off."_

From what Koko saw, she could swear she heard Schokolade gasp softly.

" _What do you mean he almost died?" She asked._

This was going to be hard for her to explain, especially when it's a friend's relative. She took a deep breathe, bracing for impact.

" _He's in the hospital," Koko explained. "He was shot twice and lost a lotta blood, putting him in a two day coma."_

Surprisingly, Schokolade didn't react other than stare at her, shocked.

" _Look, if this is too much for you, you can walk away. The only thing I want is everything on the POO and the Night-Nine so I can keep my people out of danger."_

She wanted to protest but at the same time, she understood her view on her situation. Even if Schokolade does help, she could become a rogue agent for exchanging information to a notorious arms dealer. But there were plenty of good things Koko did way worse than this. Eventually, Schokolade took a deep sigh and looked at Koko reluctantly.

" _We'll be in touch." She said._

Koko nodded and without a word, she turned away. As she made her way to her Volvo, she heard her name call out.

" _Koko."_

She stopped and turned to Schokolade. Her expression felt a bit concerning.

" _Keep this between us. Daniel won't react to it well if he finds out."_

Koko did nothing but smile and got into her car. As the Volvo sped off, Schokolade went deeper into thought of her decision. She prayed that nothing bad would happen to her brother but for the sake of his safety, putting her career on the line would be a foolish action but Koko is her friend despite her and Scarecrow trying to bring her down. As long as her brother stayed safe, Schokolade would had to act one way or another.


	7. Slick As Always

Koko entered the hideout where her bodyguards were waiting for her. By the looks on their faces, they were slightly concerned about her.

" _How'd it go?" Tojo asked._

" _Went well," Koko answered. "She agreed to help us."_

" _Is it really a good idea to bring Daniel's sister into this?" Mao asked. "I don't think he's gonna be happy if he finds out his sister's involved."_

" _It's the right call since we're dealing with the CIA who are sending SEALs after us," Wiley added. "But you're right. This is gonna piss Daniel off if he finds out we killed the guy who saved him."_

" _Or he's probably glad we did," Lutz said. "Daniel politely gave that asshole a chance to get off our backs and he slapped it off his hands."_

" _I'm with Lutz on this," Tojo agreed and turned to Mao. "What about you, Mao?"_

Mao gives out a deep sigh before answering. " _We might as well deal with the SEALs before they take us out."_

" _Yep." Ugo agreed._

" _So what are we gonna do with this new informant you have?" Lehm asked as he leaned back in his seat, lighting a cigarette._

" _We're setting a trap for the SEALs and we're gonna make sure to kill Jack," Koko stated. "If Hex's with them, then we kill her too."_

Kook turned towards Lehm's direction.

" _And since you have the most experience with the US Special Ops, you'll help me plan the ambush."_

" _Its gonna have to be somewhere where we can separate his team and then pick them off one by one, but still..."_

" _What is it?" Koko asked._

" _I'm gonna be brutally honest, Koko," Lehm sighed. "These guys are good. Like Bookman said, they were made to kill us. That's why we couldn't kill them in Cuba or Russia. They almost took out Daniel, had it not being for Valmet being with him so God knows what might happen next."_

" _That bastard nearly killed Daniel and his team will continue to hunt us down until we have bullets engraved into our skulls. We have a perfect chance to take them down and get the Americans off our backs for the time being." Koko said._

Lehm sighed and bowed his head down slightly.

" _Okay... this is how we play this out."_

* * *

 **03:30 AM**

 **April 19, 2013**

 **Virginia Beach, Virginia**

 **Jack's House**

Waking up Jack rubbed his face, groaning in annoyance at his ringing phone, before rolling over in his bed and checking to see who was calling him seeing that it was Hex. Wondering why she would be calling him this early he answered the call.

" _What?" Jack said still half asleep._

" _Jack, we just got intel on Koko," Hex said, prompting him to sit up. "I wanted to tell you before you got the call for your spin-up."_

" _Thanks… I'll see you there." Jack said, before getting off the bed._

* * *

Later Jack finally made to the SEAL Command Center in his AOR 2 uniform as he enters the briefing room where he see Hex.

" _Are you always the first one here?" Hex asked with a chuckle as she set up the briefing for the SEALs._

" _I wouldn't be a good officer if I wasn't." Jack as his fellow teammates started to file into the room._

The SEALs took their seats around the table in the briefing room, some leaning back in their chairs.

" _So what backwater of the world are we going to this time?" Richard asked, sipping on his coffee._

" _Poland, that's the next place our intel has pinpointed Koko to be at." Hex stated as she pulled up a picture from a military satellite of an industrial park._

" _Are we working with the GROM on this one?" Michael asked while yawning._

" _Yes, you'll be working in conjunction with the GROM as the deal is in their backyard, and the buyer seems to be a group of extremists that they have dealt with before." Hex told the SEALs as she flipped through some photos of an eerie emblem._

" _When's the deal going down?" Jack as he looked from the photos to Hex._

" _Three days. You'll be flying out to Poland tonight." Hex said before ending the briefing._

* * *

 **08:21 PM**

 **April 20, 2013**

 **Łódź Voivodeship, Poland**

 **Łask Air Base**

A USAF C-17 have just parked at the airbase and coming out from the ramp are Night-Nine in their civilian attire while carrying their gear.

" _You know, out of all the foreign special force buddies we work with, GROM has to be my favorite." Richard said walking out of the USAF C-17 with his SEAL buddies._

" _Is that because the first time you did, one took you to a whore house after a training exercise?" Michael asked with a chuckle._

" _No, that was with the KSK. It was actually the liquor they had." Richard said rolling his eyes. "And that was some good shit."_

" _Well, I'd take Irish Whiskey over Polish vodka any day." Jack said._

The team loaded their gear into black SUVs and then got in themselves before being taken to the tactical operations center for the mission.

* * *

 **09:09 PM**

 **Łódź Voivodeship, Poland**

As it is already pitch black at the empty industrial park where Koko and her bodyguards are supposedly at, the Night-Nine Alpha Team and GROM operators are hidden in cover in the forest meters away from the building with their night-vision and it seems like there are no guards showing outside of the building that they have to deal with.

" _Atlantis this is Alpha-1, we have the target building in sight." the Alpha Team Leader said from the comm._

" _Roger, Alpha-1. ISR doesn't show much activity outside the building and we have no intel on the inside. You're green to breach the warehouse." Bailer replied._

" _Copy, Going internal."_

" _Something feels off…" Hex muttered._

Hex and Bailer watched the team approach the warehouse and breach the entrance before disappearing inside. As the SEALs and GROM operatives entered the warehouse, they stopped by an open area with some pieces of cover, yet no signs of a deal or anyone.

" _That's weird," Richard said looking around. "Where the fuck are they?"_

" _Atlantis this is Alpha-1, no one's here. The site is empty." Michael stated over the radio._

Suddenly, a shot rang out and the GROM operator next to Michael was shot in the chest.

" _AMBUSH!" Somebody cried out._

The operators dove into cover as bullets were raining down at them. Another GROM operative was hit and John was shot in the shoulder as the bullet went through but doesn't stop him from grabbing the GROM operator and dragging him to cover.

* * *

Hex and Bailer had no idea what was going on as they listened to the frantic voices and gunshots over the radio.

" _Alpha, what the hell's happening, over?" Jack asked as he looked at the drone footage trying to see what was happening._

" _IT'S A FUCKING AMBUSH! WE HAVE THREE MEN DOWN! THEY'RE HAVE US PINNED, OVER!" Micheal yelled into the radio as bullets rained down on him._

" _Fuck…" Jack growled before nodding to himself. "QRF is spinning up now, we're on our way."_

Jack puts down his radio and starts to grab his kit which made Hex curious of what he's doing.

" _Where are you going?" Hex asked._

Jack grabbed his kit and making his way to the Blackhawks as Hex followed him. The two ran out the TOC and to the three Blackhawks Spinning up with a contingent of a few members of Bravo team and GROM operators inside. Before Jack could get in one of the blackhawks, Hex got in his way as she was trying to stop him.

" _Wait, Jack! It's an ambush. They knew we were coming and who knows what Koko and her guys are capable of!" She said._

" _They're my brothers and they're in a bad spot. They need all the help they can get." Jack stated as he placed a magazine into his HK416 and chambered a round._

" _Then let me come with you."_

" _No, I got this. Stay here and figure out where Hekymatyar is because there's a chance that she's not there."_

Jack then get into the Blackhawk with Bravo Team and it then starts to hover above the ground along with two other blackhawks with GROM operators. Hex stood on the tarmac watching as the three blackhawks lifted off into the sky turning before tearing off towards the fight.

* * *

From a distance, Lutz is stationed in a boss's office room in a sniper position in front of the see through window that has the great view of the team and is armed with his rifle before he was taking fire where he had to take cover. Once he tries to fall back, a round hits him in his ass again. Lutz fell to the ground, groaning in frustration.

" _Oh, fuck off! Not again!"_

While still taking fire from one of the snipers, Lutz goes to his earpiece to contact his team.

" _Guys, I'm hit!"_

A few of Koko's bodyguards are hidden around warehouse such as, Tojo who is on the main floor on the left side, Mao is on the second floor on the left side and Lehm on the second floor on the right side. The team are wearing plate carrier vests over their clothes with night vision goggles attached to their helmets. Tojo and Mao are armed with their Magpul Masadas while Lehm is armed with his M700PSS.

" _Tojo. Find Lutz." Lehm ordered._

" _Copy. Moving out." He replied._

Tojo started to move out and went to Lutz's position while Mao provided covering fire which made several operatives take cover. One of the SEALs and a GROM operative peeks from cover and opens fire at Mao where he quickly manage to take cover.

" _Crap!" Mao swore as a volley of bullets rained down on the cover he was hiding behind._

Tojo was rushing to get to Lutz's position to make sure that he's ok. Once he got to the office room, he finds Lutz on the floor hiding in cover and he comes to aid him.

" _What, got shot in the ass again?" Tojo asked._

" _Screw you." Said Lutz as he flipped a bird on Tojo._

Tojo gives out a short chuckle before going to his earpiece and contacted Lehm.

" _Lehm, do you have any sight of the hostiles?"_

" _No, every time I see them, I get shot at!" Lehm responded through the sounds of helicopters. "We gotta haul ass now!"_

* * *

Outside, one of the Black Hawks landed out front, dropping off the GROM operatives as they make a defensive perimeter, while the other one dropped Jack and the Bravo team behind the warehouse. As the Black Hawks flew off, Jack along with the Bravo Team moved towards the building.

" _Alpha, Cavalry's here," Jack said into his radio before entering through the back entrance with the Bravo team. "Entering from the back entrance."_

Clearing the initial room Jack split the group up, having the Team's LMG Gunman and one of the Assaulters follow him, while the others went to set up a new base of fire against the HCLI. Jack and two of the Bravo Team members, Sean and Anthony following him climbed up onto the second level, seeing the room from where the sniper was firing from.

" _Alpha, hold fire on the office room. We're approaching for breach and clear." Jack said on the comm._

Once Alpha team held fire on the office, Jack and the Bravo team moved towards the office room where two of the HCLI bodyguards are at. As they approached the door, they heard a muffled voice and a hail of bullets pierced the door.

" _Get down!" Jack yelled._

Jack grabbed Sean and pulled him aside into cover as Anthony returned fire, only to take a round to the chest and fall limp to the ground.

" _Lay down some fucking fire." Jack whispered to Sean._

He gives his commander a nod and as Jack rushed out and grabbed Anthony and dragging him to cover down stairs, Sean using his FN SCAR-L rifle let loose a few rounds burst into the door. Suddenly, Sean felt a bullet hit his chest and reeled back. Once he finally made it to cover with his commander, he checked on Anthony.

" _How bad is it?" He asked._

" _Hit the plate," Jack said. "A broken rib but you'll live. Stay here with Aztec, I got this."_

The Bravo Team Leader nodded in response and Jack got up and moved towards the door. Once he got there and stands next to the door, Jack pulls out a flashbang from his vest, pulls the pin and tossed it in the room. Once it goes off, Jack storms the room but finds nothing.

" _What the hell?"_

Jack takes a look around the room and finds out everything is empty except for bullet cases. Jack then noticed that the gun firing has stopped as well which he goes to his radio to contact the team.

" _All units status?"_

" _Alpha to actual, we're all clear. No sign of hostiles in the area." Michael replied from the comm._

Jack couldn't believe that the HCLI bodyguards has escaped so easily and they couldn't kill a single one but they manage to wound some team members from Alpha, Bravo and even a few GROM operators.

" _How the hell did these assholes slip away?" Jack muttered under his breath._

Jack now have to contact Hex to tell her the bad news knowing she'll be very pissed that Koko and HCLI have escaped.

" _Neptune Actual to Atlantis...shooters fled. They ghosted."_

* * *

Back at the TOC, Hex received the news that Koko and her bodyguards have escaped. She began to pull her headset off.

" _Fuck!" Hex yelled, throwing the headset onto the ground._

Hex then walks out of the building to get some air as she has failed to get Koko Hekmatyar once again. Everytime when she gets so close to Koko, she always hits a dead end. Somehow she knew she would be there and planned ambushed on the SEALs. The only best speculation she can afford would be the belief someone inside the CIA fed Koko information.


End file.
